Temptation
by Jemlover93
Summary: Two girls, one human one not, give Toga and Sesshomaru a run for their money or better yet there pride. Never in there soon to be or not soon to be billion years have they ever been so tempted with the temptation until know!
1. Shocker

**Summary: **Two girls, one human one not, give Toga and Sesshomaru a run for their money or better yet there pride. Never in there soon to be or not soon to be billion years have they ever been so tempted with the temptation until know!

* * *

><p><strong>Jemmy: <strong>Hey yall it's Jemstone6259, but ya can call call me Jemmy! Ikutolover93 and I are making a story together with oc's! I hope you enjoy it! ***Smiles as she yanks Lover into the chatroom.*** Hey will ya do the disclaimer and claimer?

**Lover: *pouts after being jerked into the room*** We do not own Inuyasha but the plot it's ours but I do say I wish i did own Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho ***grins evily*** you know i might just torture you in the next chapter Jemmy, you do know that right ***:P***

**Jemmy: *Glares* **Toga is _mine_! You can have his son. ***Still glaring***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Shocker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>NO-NO-No-NOOOOOO-" I screamed as I repeatedly pressed on the buttons on my game controller.<p>

_Dooooommm _my tv boomed at me. "GOD DAMMIT!" I screamed as I chucked my controller against the wall. Standing up I stormed out of my room and down the stairs. "GOD DAMMIT!" I shouted in frustration.

"I did as the fucking man said to! But yet I always die! That's it I'm shooting him in the damn face with my gun next time!" I grumbled as I slammed the front door behind me.

"Loser."

I glared in the direction of the voice. Seeing a boy around the age of twelve hugging what I always thought looked like a voodoo doll.

"What?" He asked me tilting his head to the side, but I just went on glaring at him. His _I'm so innocent _look doesn't affect me. Tilting his head back to its normal position my brother started to laugh before walking off.

"Where the hell did you go wrong Seiji?" I asked the retreating boy. Seiji stopped walking to look back at me with a questionable look. Sighing I just looked at him.

Let's just say mama got a little busy about five years ago with another man. Yes, Seiji and I have different fathers but the same mother. Seiji looks like your average purple haired, blue eyed, dark skin, snot nose, pain in my ass, lock him in his room and do unknown things kind of boy. But in reality he is so much more….

Seiji, like myself and our mother has inherited the light purple hair and light blue eyes. The only think he got from his father was his dark tan color and gender. There is only one more difference between him and the rest of our two family's…. He is really, really, short. I mean Seiji is only 4'9 and I'm like 5'7. So yeah he is like super, super short.

Shaking his head he pulled his black hood up over his face and walked away. Oh and I forgot to mention that he dresses in hoody's and jean pants. The kid has no sense of fashion, not like I have one either. I practically dress in black shorts, a t-shirt with some type of bunny design on it, black and bright pink stockings, a thin over coat that is never zipped, and it's all black on the outside and pink on the inside, oh and let's not forget the long bunny ears starting at the top of the hoody and ending somewhere near my shoulders. Anyways, besides my bunny obsession, which is quick strange knowing the fact that almost all animals hate me! I mean every animal I try to befriend bites me! I'm surprised I haven't gotten rabies yet…

"-Roseado?" I was snapped out of my thoughts as some called my last name. "Huh?" I asked looking around. I didn't see anyone. _'Hmmm must have been my imaginati-'_

"Ellie Roseado!" I turned around to see a very steaming mad mother.

"Yo." I said as I did a slight wave of the hand.

"Don't you yo me young lady! I haven't seen you in three days since you locked yourself in your room with that new game of yours! Just because its summer break doesn't mean you don't have things to do, for example how do you think your coach feels about you being two hours late for practice today?"

I stood there shocked then I started to shake a little. "H-hey mom wha-what time is it?" I looked at her hoping she wouldn't say it was past eleven am.

"It's about one." She was holding back a smile as she tried to scowl at me. Swallowing the glob of spit I turned to head back to the house. "Well umm….. If _he _calls just tell him I fell of the edge of the earth, k?" Before I too far away from my mom I heard her say, "By the way Ellie he called about ten minutes ago saying he was going to stop by. So I expect him to be here-"

"ELLIE!" I heard a very familiar voice scream from above. Wide eyed I looked up at the sky, and to my very despair I saw him. Sir Haru Lover. My face whited as he came down on me, pinning me to the ground. I groaned in pain as my head throbbed. "Damn it Haru." I moaned.

"Oi you should have seen it coming!" Haru grinned down at me. I did my best to glare up at him, but damn him he had the sun in just the perfect position so I couldn't even look at him before becoming blinded. "Seen it coming? How in the seven blazin hells could I have seen you coming from the sun?" I asked as I shoved him off. Rubbing my head I stood up.

"Damn it Haru you ripped my over coat!" I screamed as I noticed the torn hem of my favorite over coat. Cursing under by breath I grabbed Haru by his ear, grabbing a handful of his messy black hair to. I ignored Haru as he whined in pain and made fake tears swell up in his glorious green eyes. Blushing I let him go, but not all that to gentle, outside the fence.

Looking up at Haru, still red in the face I said. "Tell your dad I'm sorry for missing practice and will make it up for it next time I see him." Haru told me he would take those words to heart, whatever that meant, before storming off down the street on his skateboard.

Sighing yet again I went inside and up the stairs to my room. The Tv was still telling me that I had lost so I turned it off, still frustrated that I could kill Captain Oink.

Pulling my Iphone of its charger I plugged in my ear phones and put the buds in my ears. I then scrolled through my list of songs looking for one of my favorites.

As I did I walked toward my closet. I had to get a new over coat since Haru had destroyed this one. Glancing up I saw the coat I wanted, it looked exactly like the one I was wearing, and so did the six around it. Let's just put it that Haru rips a lot… I mean a lot. I think I have to buy six new ones a week, and they are really expensive.

Looking down at my phone again I reached for the over coat. Just as I grabbed it a hand grabbed by hand. I looked up just in time to see it dragging me through my closet. Closing my eyes I felt my whole body being yanked through my close. Then I felt like I was falling, opening my eyes I could see my close rack and my phone hanging over the edge.

I twisted around to see nothing but darkness below me. With a shaking jaw I screamed. "FUCKING DAMN IT HARU! THIS IS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT!"

That was the last think I remember before blacking out from the lack of oxygen.

* * *

><p><strong>Isoya POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I growled angrily as my claws racked through a low class yokai drawing a dark red liquid onto my hands. "Seriously they though it was able to kill off an Inu Youkai of my standard?! You are so foolish."<p>

Flicking my bloodied wrist to remove the blood of the dead yokai I moved on to another place to see if I could find a stronger demon to fight without giving a second glance over my shoulder at the now frozen corpse.

With a blissful sigh I head toward the west not paying attention to where I was going nor did I bother with the villages along the way unless I traded very fine silks, herbs, fresh meat, and rare spices that I managed to collect along the way.

Luckily for the village that I was approaching I had two large bundles of very fine silks and one large bundle of spices that I had taken from a band of bandits earlier on in the day.

"Hmmm I wonder how much dried meat I can trade this for or should I wait until I get to the west?" I mumble to no one in particular.

Without really a care in the world I head toward the nearest human village wanting to get rid of the silks since they were really no use to me other than trading and selling.

**OoO**

As I approach the village I stop when I saw a miko and a houshi standing there ready to attack.

"Miko-sama, Houshi-sama why do you display threats toward one who has no ill will?" I ask as I stop before them asking my question seemed to catch them off guard.

"Why would a Demon come to a human village if it not to destroy?" The miko asked.

"I do not wish ill will against those who are unable to fight on equal footing I know mikos and houshi can rival the power of demons. I myself find it rather displeasing to see weak demons band together to attack and destroy villages for no apparent reason other than for the pure joy of doing so just to feast on human flesh. I have not only helped out human villages but also saved them the only thing I ask for is fair trade." I reply as I stand there watching them.

"You demand no payment only fair trade that sound a bit odd with a demon of you power" The houshi replied.

"It may sound odd bit I speak the truth. If you want proof seek out the head miko in the next village over I just saved their village from a band of bandits who wished to raid them, take and rape the women, and girls that were of age after that slaughterer the men, in return all I asked was for a week's worth of food and nothing more." I say as I toss my long, medium brown, hair over my shoulder.

The two looked at each other in confusion but nodded. "What is it you wish to trade here in this village?" The houshi asked.

"I have two twenty meters (or 65.6168Ft ) roles of fine demon silk. I know that it is very hard to come by and is sought after by humans. I'm willing to trade both roles for two weeks traveling supply and the rest will go to the families that are poor." I say as I took the two roles of silk off my back and handed it over to them. I watched how eagerly they took it and examined them, before knobbing their heads and saying a few words to my agreement. They did as I asked, giving me the items I wanted in return. Fair trade it seemed to me.

I checked over the supplies and nodded to the miko and the houshi in reply before heading off once more. The passing feeling of great happiness passed through me as I had made another yet successful trade without trouble. I carefully pick my path through the rugged terrain as I head toward the river for where I would set up camp if it had a clearing in it.

The air was filled with the smell of fresh running water and blooming wild flower, with a happy grin I pick up my pace until I found the clearing I was looking for. I placed my traveling supplies down before quickly gathering dry wood for the night.

I set to work on my camp when I heard something land in the water behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>The last thing I saw was a bright light before my body was eloped in a cold wet substance. I gasped for air. But I got none. Instead I got a mouthful of water. I tried to cough but instead more water entered my lunges against my will.<p>

In panic I started scratching my throat. Each passing second felt like hours-and my lungs quickly growing with pain to the point I swore I was going to die.

_'So this is how I'm going to die… Somehow I never saw it coming. Falling through my closet like I was entering Narnia and expecting a man with hoofs to find me in a snowy world. Nope instead I am here. Dyeing by my worst enemy. Water. It was going to swallow me whole and spit me out a mangled, wrinkled, and dead girl.'_

If I was crying I couldn't tell. Everything was getting worse by the second. My body didn't want to respond to me, and my head felt like it was going to explode from the throbbing. The burning in my lungs was so intense that when I tried to drag myself to the surface I just crumpled back down to the riverbed's floor.

_'Fuck I was going to die before I got back at Haru for destroying my favorite-'_Realization dawned on me. If any of my favorite hoody's where going down this would be in the top five ways to go. I mean seriously Haru and my brother have done some horrific things to them, like tying one to a flag pole and burning after I deliberately hid my brother's spooky doll. Well, ok maybe this won't be the worst thing to happen to it but still-

I was ripped from my thoughts as I accidentally sucked in more water. Cursing to myself for the fact that I was more worried about my hoody than my own life. Clenching onto my throat I looked up to the bright surface, the suns reflection on the water caused another painful throb in my head, making me suck in more water.

I watched reluctantly through hazy eyes, know sure I was either crying or dyeing, probably both, as the last of my oxygen floated to the surface in small soft bubbles.

My hands started to relax from around my neck, along with other parts of my body that where stiff. I felt myself slipping away as I looked up one more time at the light. Before I died I thought to myself.

_'W-what the? Is-Is that a pair of hands?' _Then I met bright light.

* * *

><p><strong>Isoya POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>Out of curiosity of what creature fell into the river I move toward towards it. I froze when I saw a human shape in the watery depths. Without thinking I dive in to the water and began to swim to the slowly fading person.<p>

I reach out and grabbed the unknown figures wrist and pulled it toward the surface. Within moments thanks to my demon strength I toss the figure onto the river bank before walking out.

"Man you got to be dumb as hell to jump into a river if you can't swim." I said as I started to shake the water from my white mokomoko-sama and brown hair, before removing my blue kimono with white cherry blossoms and hung it to dry. Look down I saw my skin tight white jumpsuit with silver blue armor plates to protect vital areas on my body.

With a sighed I looked back over at the human I just save allowing her to see my Daiyokai status which included a two silvery pink stripes on each cheek as well as wrist, hips, ankles, and a stripe on each eyelid. In the dead middle of my forehead was a silver light blue snow flake. **(Clothing and snow flake will be on my home page.)**

"Who are you girl and why are you so far from your village dressed so strangely?" I ask as I look down at here from where I stood.

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I sat on my knees and hands as I gasped for much need oxygen. My lungs still burned but thanks to this... ummm... role-player I was saved. Glancing back up from the corner of my eye I was amazed that her makeup that held on her pointed ears and strange marks where still in place. Neither could be real, unless she had surgery for the ears and had the marks tattooed on. But, only an insane person would do such a thing.<p>

Gradually I moved to sitting on my knees. My side was facing my saver. I didn't say anything back to her yet, I was still way to out of breath and my mind was still working out what she had said. Running a hand over my soaking wet hair I groaned as my fingers caught onto every single possible not they could get hold of.

Glancing back at the role-player I looked at her. She was gorgeous. All the right curves in the right places and wonderfully rich brown hair that looked soft to the touch. I'm not saying that I envy her for her looks. In fact I'm quite nice look to. My breast are the perfect size, not too small and not to large. My bottom on the other hand is a little large, but not so large that it looks scary. It fits in with my hour glass figure

I kept on studying her as finally her words locked together in my mind. _'Man you got to be dumb as hell to jump in to a river if you can't swim. Why are you so far from a Village dressed so weird?'_

A van popped up on my forehead at her insult. One thing to make sure she knows I am a perfect grade student, all A's no B no C and NO F. Second... well... umm the dumb calling and the not being able to swim where insulting but the rest really wasn't... So um that is all I can really be mad about... I guess.

Standing up a bit wobble I hissed at her. "My apology for falling from my closet and into the river. I never meant to try drowning myself when my only intentions where to get a new over coat since this one is ruined." I completely left out the swimming part. Reason. I could swim but I was afraid to... it's complicated. As for the village part she must think I am one of the larp players here. Sorry lady but I am not.

Taking deep breaths I suddenly became very dizzy and had the sudden feeling that I was going to throw up. Grabbing onto my head I winced in pain as I heard a very high pitched buzzing noise.

"Stop!" I cried out in pain through my painful sobs. "Make it stop!" I screamed as I felt myself falling to the ground. The pain was to much. I couldn't handle it anymore. I just wanted it to stop.

Then before I felt the hard ground collide with my soft fleshy body I felt myself being dragged off into the darkness of my mind. The last though in my mind was. _'What the hell is going on?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Isoya POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I ignored the girls comment without another thought, until she cried out in pain. I suddenly felt a rush of power and then I saw her body begin falling toward the ground.<p>

I caught the unknown girl before she hit the ground. Just as i caught her out of the corner of my eye I saw something glowing on her upper thigh. In curiosity I looked to see an odd mark.

_'What the hell is that. Whatever it is sure as hell gave off a huge chunk of power like it wants to be found, not to mention it will attract other demon like no tomorrow...Great I'm a freaking guard dog.' _I growled to myself as I gently place the girl onto the ground. Slowly I began to remove the still wet clothing knowing that the unconscious girl could get sick if she was left in them.

Once I removed them and hung them up to dry I carefully unwrapped my white mokomoko-sama from around my waist and shoulders before wrapping it around the unconscious girls form to keep her warm and also from praying eyes of unwanted male that might be near.

With a sigh I look round before pulling the girl close to where I was going to camp before I went to a shallow place to catch some fish for the two of us to eat once the girl awoke. With ease I grabbed several large fish of what kind did not bother me as long as they were eatable.

I carefully cleaned and gutted the fish before placing them on a cleaned stick and beside the fire, which I had started before the strangely dressed woman fell into the river.

After a moment of watching the fish cook I sensed two powerful yokai heading toward our direction, and moving at a fast pace. In hope of detouring their approach I removed the anklet that I had on. It was there to conceal my true power. One moment my power is low and weak next it's almost matching that of the great Inu no Taisho's son and heir, the young lord Sesshomaru.

I stood there and growled waiting to see if the demon or whatever it was, was wise enough to avoid my direction, but if it came down to it I would fight to show them I was not weak and that I could protect.


	2. Pervy Dog

****Summary: ****Two girls, one human one not, give Toga and Sesshomaru a run for their money or better yet there pride. Never in there soon to be or not soon to be billion years have they ever been so tempted with the temptation until know!

* * *

><p><strong>Lover: I hope Touga will be ok<strong>

**Jemmy: Oh yes I do hope so to. *Drinking her hot coco and eating her cake at a table.***

**Touga: Why?**

**Lover : oh nothing**

**Jemmy: *Chuckles as she takes another bite***

**Lover: -_-#**

**Touga: ok?**

**Sessy: Hn**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Pervy Dog<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Isoya POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched the surrounding area with caution not wanting to be caught off guard with a passed out woman-child wrapped in my mokomoko-sama.<p>

After flaring my power level I swiftly placed the anklet back on hoping to confuse the advancing demons.

_'Damn it I can't fight with this woman-child still passed out and nude. She need to wake up and dress in her cloths.'_ I growl to myself as I stood defensive.

Before long I could make out the soft sound of feet moving swiftly which meant I would be in a world of trouble if I had to fight two on one.

With swift and fluid motion I take her long black over coat that was now dry put it around her after I took her out of my tail until it looked like the woman-child was dressed in a black kimono.

"Thank kami for creativity." I say out loud with a grateful sigh before standing up once again and taking a stance.

* * *

><p><strong>Touga POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I look back at my son to make sure he was following. He needed to know the territory, when it hopefully became his one day. <em>'By then hope fully he will still not be at ice hearted prick as I have heard many of the servants say behind his back.'<em> I thought as I gave a heavy sigh.

"Sesshomaru, you know you're going to have to change your ways if you want to be an effective leader once I step aside or you defeat me in a battle, which means you will have to start looking for a mate." I said knowing his response.

"Hn, I will search for a mate when I'm ready and no sooner I do not need to be distracted from my goal." Sesshomaru growled at me.

"If you do not show that you're looking the council will choose a mate for you and I know you hate those aggressive power and wealth hungry bitches, how else do you think I met your mother, who was forced on to me, I gave her a breeding contract so that I would not have to mate her until I found the right woman for me and don't think that will work twice on the council." I reply back as I pick up speed so that I could get to the border faster.

It was not long before I felt a sudden power surge that disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. I looked back at Sesshomaru to see if he had sensed it but the look in his eye was far funnier than the first time he tried to chew his own mokomoko-sama and found out it hurt.

Watching his eyes changed from confusion, to wonder, to anger then back to confusion once more. "So shall we see to what that youki surge was for? It could mean many things, a youkai is hurt and need help, a mom to her pup or just a warning." I comment only to see him heading in the direction it came from.

"Always attack first think later, he will never learn until he gets his ass kicked" I sighed to no one in particular.

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I growled below my breath, only loud enough for my father to hear. I heard him comment under his breath with a sigh before following me. I'll search for a mate when I feel like it, not when some council tells me to. If they assign a power craving wench to me I'll just kill her. Simple. I don't want to mess around with some pup when I haven't even defeated my father in battle. All that can wait until my father is crawling on the ground begging for me to stop.<p>

A grin crossed my face as I stormed through brush, still heading to where the strange power surge where. Slowly I came to a stop near a river bend. I could sense a low level demon and a human. The surge of energy and power couldn't have came from these two. Burrowing my eyebrows together I turned to look at my father, who was already walking past me and into the opening.

"Well hello!" I stared at his back in disbelief. He was a moron, there is no doubt to that.

My eyes shifted from my moron of a father to the low demon female. To say I'm shocked, a bit. Most demons don't have a human-ish form unless they have a descent amount of power. And from what I was picking up this demon had little to nothing. Yes, it would scare some very scum demons but I would have never noticed them if it wasn't for the power surge that came from this area.

* * *

><p><strong>Isoya POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I looked up at the male's greeting and almost fell over. "Wow you greet someone who could be hostile, what is your business here we have done nothing wrong "I growl as I wrap my mokomoko-sama around the woman-child once more.<p>

The two males did not like the way I greeted them especially the great and powerful Sesshomaru _'Ice prick, no wonder he is still mate less in his prime.'_ I snickered at my own thought before rolling my eyes not caring if it offended them.

With a sly grin I turned my back from the two male letting them think I was weak, and defenseless in truth I could kick ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Touga POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>Shocked was not even the words that crossed my mind. Did this bitch just use my sons own words against me?<p>

I looked over at my son to see a flash of humor in his eyes. Oh he thinks its funny just wait I have a feeling this little bitch is going to have it in for him. Turning my eyes away from the female I looked in the direction of my son.

"Do you have anything to say about this I know your dying to?" I ask as I hide the grin that was trying to show. The whole idea of him knowing he was set up now and there was no turning back was real thrilling.

_'Oh kami he is in for it now this "weak" little bitch his going to show him how it's done, seen he has not seen her markings. This is going to be hilarious since she is somehow suppressing or masking her power.' _I thought as I turned to look back at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I could barely keep asleep with all the noise around me. Grumbling I tried to roll over but to my surprise I couldn't. Wiggling my nose I weakly opened my eyes to see fur. Lots and lots of it. <em>'What the fuck?' <em>I thought. _'I don't have any furry blankets...' _As I wiggled out of the fur I noticed that there was dirt underneath me. "Dirt?" I questioned as I grabbed handfuls of it. Yes, indeed it was dirt.

...

...

...

Why the fuck was there dirt in my bed? My eyebrows burrowed together as I stared at the dirt. Then one name came to mind. Seiji. That damn brat did something to me again. Cursing his name under my breath I stood up from underneath the furry thing, which I hoped was just a blanket. Letting it fall from my body I felt a cool breeze hit my skin.

Confused yet again I looked down. My eyes widen and a bright blush came across my pale face. With a quick movement I zipped my over coat up. "This can't be happening." I mumbled angrily. Where had my other clothes gone?! My brother wasn't this insane as to undress his sister and leave her naked in her oversized over coat, which was so damn thin that I swear you could almost see through it at some points.

Grumbling again I ran a hand through my light purple hair, catching my slender fingers on every little not. I heard a low growl behind me, making my hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

Turning around with my arms wrapped around my hips I looked at what was in front of me wide eyed. Then everything came back to me. My fall from the closet and into a river, then being saved by some cool cos-play girl, and then... hmmm let's see, oh and then there was that stinging thing on my thigh...

I pulled up one side of my over coat so my upper thigh that had been burning was visible to me. "Nothing?" I said a bit surprised. There was nothing there, well nothing I could see. Letting my coat fall back down I scratched my head and then looked at the two who were staring at me. Cocking my head to the side I asked. "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I was about to walk out from the brush but stopped when a human stood up. She didn't look like any normal peasant that I had seen around here before and she sure didn't act like a normal human. Most would have gone running for their homes at the sight of us. But this human just stands there looking at something on her- no she stopped know she's looking at my father and the wench weak demon.<p>

Growling lowly, again, I stepped out of the bushes. Sum-what intrigued in what was happening? For now that wench will have to wait for her punishment.

* * *

><p><strong>Isoya POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I looked over at the ice prick "Oi pull that frozen tree branch out of your ass and you might find the perfect mate for the killing perfection, but me screw perfection, because it can kiss my furry ass and so can you." I needled at him knowing it was aggravating him to no end. To be honest it was quite funny because everyone said he was calm and collected.<p>

_'Oh so may were wrong this guy is a fraud when it comes to being calm, but killing perfection I would not doubt.'_ I thought as I herd snickering coming across the clearing were the great lord of the west was standing.

"Well someone agrees with me at least, I don't know about the woman-child though." I snicker. It was clear that my taunting and picking was getting to him and bad, it would not be long before he got angry, and then the fun would begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Touga POV:<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'I can't believe this he is losing his composure, my son is actually losing it because of a said weak female lord this is to good!" <em>I thought to myself while holding back snickers.

"You really are blinded by power if you cannot see through her." I finally managed to say while looking at her facial markings then looked over at my son.

_'It was funny in all my years I had never seen anyone get under my sons skin is it possible she is his life mate?' _I thought once more, as I looked around the area my eyes landing on the barely covered girl. Smirking I walked over to her with a playful gleam in my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I dug my fingernails into the soft part of my palm. Growling at both my father and this wench. "Wench don't speak to me in such a tone." I growled as I tried to return my calm compose. She was really getting on my nerves. I stepped in front of my father, not noticing him just walking away. All my attention was on this youki who had her back to me.<p>

Suddenly an idea come to me. With a grin I stopped no more than ten feet from the weak female lord. "A demon of your standing shouldn't ever show there back to a demon of my standings." I carefully examined her. She was well built, I'll give her that, but as for defensive clothing she had practically none on.

From the side of her face I saw a smirk then markings. Surprise and shock would never be able to be put into words for what I was feeling. Gritting my teeth together I suddenly smiled lightly.

"Oh I see now." With a low chuckle from behind me I continued on. "You are the demon who we felt earlier. But how did you manage to cover such power in mere seconds?" Her smirk vanished and just as she was about to say something in response something screamed from in front of her. Dread overcame me as I took a glance at where my father was now.

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'I- I couldn't believe this role player! How dare he touch me there!' <em>I thought as I fought back tears that lined my eyes, and a blush that had descended on my cheeks. "You vile beast! What the fuck were you thinking! I'll have you reported for this! Fuck that I'm going to just fucking punish you for that!" I reached for the closest thing near me that was solid.

Not even looking to see what it was I swung with all my might. I heard my mystery weapon make target. With a smile I watched the freak go sailing past the two who looked like they were about to bite each other's heads off.

"That's what you get for grabbing my breast! You freaking sociopath!" I screeched as my grip on my new weapon tightened.

* * *

><p><strong>Isoya POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>"That for me to know and for you to find out and as for him …. DAMN THATS FAR!" She snickered as she looked over as him. "Oh and clean your hand I don't need low weak demons looking for a dead body." I say slightly mocking the two males before walking over to the female and looked at her.<p>

"You girl better get use to it because it will happen more often." I said as I leaned down and then whispered so that only she could hear the teasing "That's how male Inu yokai find their life mate one is to see if the breast are nice and fluffy, her hips slightly wide and that the female is strong."

I grin mischievously as I move away from her making sure not to get struck by the log, unlike the unlucky Lord Touga.

"Oh the joy!" I said watching the human go red in the face.

* * *

><p><strong>Touga POV:<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'Oh, kami her breast are so fluffy and heavenly soft.'<em> I thought in pure bliss before I knew what was going on something connected with my head, sending me fling through the trees.

The only thing I heard was "DAMN THAT'S FAR!" From the bitch before my head got stuck in part of a tree.

I struggled to pull my head out of a tree._ 'Now I know how an animal feels in a trap.' _I thought as I fought to get my head unstuck from the tree, which took me longer than I thought it would.

Carefully I made my way over toward the females with a grin. "Well I know you are a strong female." I needled.

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>They have the wrong person. I'm not part of this- this, AHG whatever you want to call it! With a twitching eye I smiled. "Listen I don't know what type of cos-play you freaks are playing but I have no part what so ever in it. So... yeah." I bit my bottom lip nervously. "I think I'll be going." I turned to leave but suddenly my phone started going off playing <strong>Nightmare <strong>by Mz. Hyde.

I stopped and turned around. A dread look on my face as I looked around for my phone. "I thought I dropped it when I fell through my closet." I mumbled as I looked up in the tree it was resting in. Sighing I walked back over to where my things where drying. Had they ever heard of a dryer before? I thought as I picked up my underwear and shorts bra. Along with my bunny shirt and shorts. My shirt was pretty damp still but my shorts being made of water resistant material were dried.

Turning away from the three I slipped back on my thong and shorts than for the tricky part the sports bra. Wiggling my nose I came up with an idea. With a smile I slipped on my bunny shirt and pulled my hair out. Then I pulled my over jacket out from under my shirt, tossing it on a rock I put my brae back on from under my shirt.

"There!" I said as I walked back to the tree and looked up. My phone was silent for a few minutes then it went off again, playing **Nightmare**. Grabbing onto a branch I swung myself up onto it and then started climbing my way up to my phone. "Almost there." I said as I reached for it. Damn thing just had to be hanging over the river. "Got it!" I said over joyed.

Just as my hand wrapped around it I heard the branch I was sitting on with all my one hundred and ten pounds start to break. Wide eyed I hissed my favorite four lettered curse word.

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't tell which was more of a moron the mortal or my father. Sighing I ignored my fathers perverted attempts for another time, and I completely ignored the mortals insults. Oh how mother would react of she saw that. Chuckling under my breath I stepped a foot closer to the female demon. "How about you just tell me and we skip the games." I said to the woman demon who was looking worriedly up at the tree the mortal was in.<p>

I wasn't in any mood for games. I wanted to know how she did it. From behind me I could hear my father asking the mortal if she needed any help. Pushing his and his voice out of the way I put all my concentration on the female before me.

* * *

><p><strong>Isoya POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>"My secrets are my own, if they should be discovered by me telling you how I did it then how would you learn to do it yourself." I reply as I turn my brown eyes to him before looking back at the human<p>

"To be honest you dad is a horndog does he do this with all females? And what the hell is that horrible noise and co-play. I will have you know I'm a full Inu Daiyokai." I growled at the three of them not caring how they reacted.

* * *

><p><strong>Touga POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I looked up at the girl in the tree and easily leaped up to her "Need some help getting down or do you want to go with the branch?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Jemmy: <strong>YAY! Second chapter done! We don't own Touga or Sessy but I own Ellie and Lover owns Isoya! ***Spinning in circles with her ax*** Please review and so on! Or else I will have a little, tiny, unimportant talk with you. ***Smiles innocently as she points her ax at your throat*** Oh, also we don't own **Nightmare **by Mz. Hyde. But it is a great song! Check it out once your done here!

**Lover:** OK lets not kill people we need them to review and TOUGA! QUIT BING A HORNDOG YOUR SCARING PEOPLE

**Ellie: **I hate you both. ***mummbles in her corner as she keeps the perverted cos-play guy at bay.***

**Touga: **aww why i want to play with the vixen *:(*

**Isoya:** WE ARE not COS-PLAY WE ARE FREAKING DEMON..D-E-M-O-N-S I tell you!

**Jemmy: *like an over protective mother, she grabs the dog by his neck and chucks him into the closest stone wall* **Ahhh my poor Ellie it's only the start so please get ready for it ***Stroking head* **Know be a good girl and thank the reviewers with Isoya! ***Waves her ax around and Isoya, Lover, and Sessy are suddenly in the chat room.***

**Lover: **was i not already here?

**Jemmy: **Nope!


	3. Killers

**Chapter 3: Killers**

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I stared at the guy floating in midair in front of me. "I'll take my luck with the branch." I mumbled, still in shock. There is no way he is doing this without some trick! People can't fly in the air. Because there is this thing called gravity that bounds everyone to the earth.<p>

"Sure?" He asked again, stretching out his hand to me. I blankly stared at it. Like hell I was going to let that thing touch me again. "I'm not as helpless as you think." I said without thinking. Sighing I slid my phone into one the pouch that held my slim jim. Save and sound it was there.

I moved into a crouching position just as the branch broke. Using my legs I leaped from the branch grabbing the one above me. In a single swift movement I grabbed onto another branch on the other side of the tree, and then I was on the ground. Not a scratch or annoying larp player near me.

Stretching my arms above my head I looked at the individual who was still floating in the air. '_Gravity mustn't hate him.'_ I thought to myself. _'And what's an Inu Daiyokai?' _Frowning I looked at the women standing by the white haired male.

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'A full Inu Diayokai.' <em>I looked at Inu Diayokai, surprised. But, soon the surprise turned to anger. How dare she not tell me how she hid her power. Growling I looked upon this _weak _Inu Diayokai. Chuckling suddenly I slightly smiled, something not many see me do. _'She may be dumb but her power makes up for her lack of intelligence.'_

"Tell me. How do you hide such power? A weapon maker perhaps?" Do respond to that miss. I can't wait to see what you have to say for such a comment.

* * *

><p><strong>Isoya POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I snicker at the Powerful Inu yokai <em>before looking him in the eyes, my eyes dancing with a playful but tormenting gleam.<em>

_"Ok I will tell you... That's for me to know and you to find out, because your curiosity is killing you to know how I can easily hide my power for others to escape detection while have fun fighting. Oh the joy!" I say in a sing song voice, knowing it would piss the young lord off._

_'Oh this is sad, I, a female can piss the great young lord off. Where is a crowd when you need one?!' _I thought to myself. As I turn my attention back over to the woman-child who had been standing on the ground for a while now.

"You girl, you have yet to tell me your name. And, what are these cos-player you talk about? I have never heard of such." I say as I purposely ignored the growling coming from the young lord behind me.

I held back a burst of laughter as I wrapped my white mokomoko-sama around my self and walked over to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Touga POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I stared at the human, shocked. She had just swung herself off and around the tree. Landing on the ground without a single scratch.<p>

_'She's quite strong for a human.'_ I think to myself. Pulling me from my thoughts I listened to what was going on between the btich that was refusing to answer to my son. All quite enjoyable to me.

I lower myself to the ground, and began to watch the action, before walking over to add to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I had been looking at my phone, trying to figure out why I had no internet connection when the female role-player came up to me. "Hmmm? I asked as I repeated what she said to me in my head. Grinning I dramatically bowed and said my name. "Ellie Roseado." Standing back up I hooked my hands behind me as I looked up at her. Damn she's tall.<p>

"A role-player? Don't tell me this is part of your guy's skit." I mumbled lowly before telling her what a role-player was. Sighing I used my hands to demonstrate in waves and curves and what not what a role-player was.

"You know live action role play, also known as LARP. It's a form of role-playing game the participants physically act out their characters' actions. The players pursue goals within a fictional setting represented by the real world while interacting with each other in character. The outcome of player actions may be mediated by game rules or determined by consensus among players. Event arrangers called game master side the setting and rules to be used and facilitate play." Sucking in a break I went on. "That's what you are all doing, correct?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I began to growl and reach for the bitch when something in my mind clicked. She was just pushing me to the edge. Slowly I took re-control of my body and coiled my hand away from her neck.<p>

Clenching my hands into fists and digging my long clear fingernails into my palms I said through clenched teeth. "Father lets go. Don't you have a perimeter to show me. " I stalked up to my father, wanting to point in the opposite of these bitches direction.

_'Just today I'll let such actions pass over me, woman. Don't think I'll let this go again.' _I kept my focused on the demon as she looked befuddled at the mortal.

Smiling at me and then the mortals he said. "Well it looks like we will be-" Before he could finish some god offal screech came from the forest before us.

* * *

><p><strong>Isoya POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I kept an eye on her as she put the strange device back into her pocket. At that time I noticed something else, something that made me very curious. Swiftly I slipped over to her, without her noticing, and stole the object before returning to my previous place.<p>

I looked at her and nodded, "I'm glad to know your na..." I never finished what I was said when I heard the god offal sound. I was not sure what it was but soon I caught the sent and turned on a dime, baring my fangs in the direction in which it came.

_'It better not be him.' _I thought to myself as I stood ready to fight as an aggressive growl erupted from my throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Touga POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I look over at my son who was eager to dodge the bitch. "Wow my son, the killing perfection is fleeing from a woman. Usually you ignore them." I needled, so only he could hear.<p>

It was not hard to see how the bitch angered him, and the human woman ignored him.

With a nod of my head I turned my smiling face from him to the mortal and the bitch. "Well it looks like we will be-" Before I could finish some god offal screech erupted. Never in my life had I heard something so horrible.

At the same time I was shocked to see the bitch turn aggressive. And, the sound seemed to only make her angrier.

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I felt my body go ridged with fear. I was scared. Of what? Some noise that was being made by some contraption? Besides something with that kind of scream isn't real. Demons and monsters only live in horror movies and nightmares... and in my brother's stupid doll. I shivered at the thought of his devil doll. Good thing demons aren't real. I don't know how I would react if they were.<p>

Slowly I reached into one of my coat pockets and grabbed onto my tazer. Yes, I have a hand tazer with me. What? A girl can't have back up?

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I was about to start growling at the bitch but when she spun around and started growling at the forests I stopped and watched interested, slightly. Just as another low growl came from the forest I felt an over whelming sensation of power. Stronger than mine and my father and this bitches put together.<br>My eyes staid on the forest. Watching. Waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Isoya POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I cared not for who it was I was tired of this creep, yes he was powerful but I could not stand him for the life of me. From the rumors that I have heard he sought out powerful females for trophy and pleasure reasons. To my shock women flocked to him like bees to honey.<p>

"That ass is using something to magnify his power but I'm not sure what it is, I do not know if it's the jewel of Midoriko, but he was never this strong when I first saw him, that weasel was trying to force an arranged mating which failed. He is a pain in the ass." I growled and pulled out the slim jim and started to open it in hopes of getting what was inside the strange wrapper out, not minding Fluffy who was glaring at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Touga POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I looked up in shock feeling a huge amount of power flowing over the area, never in all my years alive had I ever felt such power. "I know for a fact who ever this is using something to boost his power for I am the strongest live demon to walk the earth and I have never used anything to boost my power. Whoever it is a fraud." I growled and looked over at my son to show I agreed with the bitch on this matter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I looked around me all confused. My body wasn't rigid anymore. It took a lot of mental persuading but in the end I told my self it was all a dream, or a really good role play moment. I pulled my hoodie up over my head, making my bunny ears on the side of my head bounce with each step I took.<p>

I stopped when I was right beside the older women. My eyes widened in shock at what was in her hands. "Hey! That was my Slim Jim!" I said not happy. I reached and took the thing from her hands and tore the rapper off so I could feast upon the yummy thing inside. Taking a big bite I mumbled through a full mouth. "You shouldn't mess with a girl's slim jim."

I caused the women a quick moment of shock and confusion but that was it. But when another low growl came from the forest ahead she look back, her express back to the way it was. Extremely ferrous.

I looked at the dense forest area that all three of them where glaring at. Squinting my eyes I tried to find the unreal creature or speakers that where making the noise.

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I wanted to step and make this creature return to the pit of hell it came from. But the looks I was getting from my father made me think other wise. This was still his territory up till the day he kicked the bags or I killed him. I had to be the good boy or I would never hear the end of it, but still something about this power was unnatural almost.<p>

So far the only demon to walk the earth with that much power is my father. I myself have incredible amounts of power but it's not fully developed as my damn parents state.

Growling lowly I took a step foreword, only to earn a warning growl from the forest and from my father.

* * *

><p><strong>Isoya POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I take a deep breath and looked at the forest. "You can quit hiding in the trees we all know your here so ether take your injured pride and leave or show your face, ether way I'm not impress with your display of power."I snarl out in the Inu tongue and carefully watched a raven haired male appear before her. His eyes a beautiful shade of sapphire.<p>

"Surely if not impressed by my power you're impressed by my appearance." He said like he was a kami's gift to women.

I looked over at the great Inu no Taisho and his son my face turning red from trying not to laugh. "You..._Snickers_... may have power and looks..._Snicker snicker_... but that ..._snicker_...does not attract me or the woman by me ..._snickers_... so please pull that **over**sized ego of yours and shove it back up your ass." I managed to say before breaking out into a full on laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Touga POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I look over at my son and growled at him a warning when I heard something said in the native Inu tongue, before seeing a male appear from the forest.<p>

Next thing I heard was "Surely if not impressed by my power your impressed by my appearance." Flew out his mouth like he was a kami's gift to women.

_'Kami this guy is a fool power and appearance is nothing if you do not know how to woo a woman, by what I can smell off him he had been with many women that were power hungry.'_ I thought when I caught a red faced bitch looking over at me and I knew it was not from anger but trying not to laugh directly in his face.

I managed to catch the last part of what she said. "So please pull that **over**sized ego of yours and shove it back up your ass." She said before breaking out in laughter. I myself had to admit it was funny to see the face as the rug was pull from under his feet leaving him to bust his ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I blinked a few times before laughing uncontrollably. Tears slid down my eyes making everything fuzzy. <em>'I got to stop.' <em>I thought, but it was soon overridden by what the female role player beside me was saying. I didn't care if I was laughing in this freaks face.

Finally after a few minutes of hard core laughing i turned my head away from him so I could get my laughter under control. Wiping my tears away I looked back at the guy and said. "I just hope you know that grandpa behind me looks better than you do." He was good looking in the terms of I have no muscle but I have money. No offence guy but you look like a little sissy who has been pampered to much by your mommy.

Wiggling my nose, because it was itchy, I crossed my arms and just stared at him. I wanted to say so much more to him but honestly I didn't needed to be sued by him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I stopped and glowered back at my father. Why wouldn't he just let me rip this <em>kids <em>head off? He wasn't as powerful as he was putting off. "Tell me women. Who is this." I stated as I stared at the demon women's back.

* * *

><p><strong>Isoya POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>Before I could catch my breath I heard the girl started laughing harder than ever before. "I..<em>Pants<em>.. Will agree with ..._Pants_... you there Ellie-Chan he has been to pamper by his mom." I managed to say between gasps before looking over at the young lord.

"He is one of the young lords Tomomi (wisdom and beauty) honestly that does not suit him." I said turning her back and pointed to him with my thumb." He should have been named something such as spoiled boy." I said with a huff.

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>"So how do you get rid of him?" I ask as I reach into my jacket and rummage through one of my pockets. Smiling I grabbed my phone and took a picture of the man. Oh kami Haru is going to love this picture. I laughed at the inside joke I just made.<p>

Soon after taking the picture I go to send it but find that I have no internet. Puffing up my cheeks I mumble some none innocent words. Why do role player have to play in such a none internet friendly place? I mean what if something happened! Like a crazy gun man came and wanted to kill them! How where they going to protect them-self! And no they can't use those fake weapons.

Huffing I put away my phone and cross my arms. I hate it when I have no internet. It's such a bother not having it. I was ripped from my thoughts as something firm groped my left breast. Letting out a shocked yelp as he said. "There real." This Tomomi said shocked as he sqeezed my breast again. "And so firm." I watched in horror as he grabbed my other breast and gave it a squeeze. "So even and big. I wonder if-" Trailing off I watched in slow motion as he put ripped open my top, revealing the top of my bare breasts.

I was to horrified to do anything and watched in pure terror as he leaned down and bit chest. A small trail of blood trailing the small holes on my skin. When he let go I fell to the ground, covering my exposed top with my arms, tears lining my eyes threatening to spill over.

"Your blood it tastes so good." Tomomi said surprised. Grinning he grabbed my arm and yanked me up off the ground ruff. I winced in pain and slowly without him knowing let my hand drift into my ripped open jacket to retrieve my hot shot.

My mind was blank and instantly I japed him with my hot shot. The only think that was passing through my mind at that second was nothing. I wasn't thinking about anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Isoya POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched in shock as Tomomi started groping the human woman- child then toured to the lord in utter shock. "I take it back this ass is a damn Perv!"<p>

Before I could think or react something came out of the girls long odd looking kimono before it smacked him head on. "Great the rabid mutt is about to bite." I sighed before taking a stance ready for a fight.

Not even a second later Tomomi recovered and snarled at the human his sapphire eyes started to bleed gold since he was of a different clan then mine and silver Inus.

Without fully thinking through I removed my kimono leaving me in a demon slayer looking out fit and tossed it to Ellie before the whites of my eyes started to bleed a silvery blue leaving my brown eyes to turn gold.

Tomomi snarled in anger using the Inu language to tell the opposing female to _submit _which sadly fell on deaf ears for the human did not understand the language.

I openly role my eyes before snapping my jaws making a clicking sound which was a retort to his demand. Which only granted me another snarl with an angered back and click of his jaw which meant for me to step aside and let him discipline the female.

The male standing before me was not taking well to my interference, with a fanged grin he went for Ellie his claws reaching to grab her throat.

With swift movements and speed I landed a punch on Tomomi cheek just before he could reach her throat which sent him flying in to the forest with the sound of crushing tree following behind him. I bared my longed fangs at him in a display of not backing down.

* * *

><p><strong>Touga POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I could hardly believe what I just saw never in my life no matter how powerful a male is was he to approach a bitch and disrobe them with out there consent. Anger filled me filling my veins as my yoki flared around me "That pup has not been trained for if he had he was not be degrading a bitch in that way." I snarled to my son just as things got heated up and heated quickly.<p>

I barely caught what was said before snarling and growls soon filled the air as well as the scent of blood as a fight ensued. "This is not going to go well, someone is going to end up ether severely injured or dead" I said as my silver lock flows in the wind.

I droned out the sound of claws and fist connect while my eyes scan over the human wrapped up in the blue kimono with sakura blossoms.

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshoomaru Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I stared blankly at the scene before me. A human who has been assaulted and a demon fight. Of course I was shocked and a bit out raged from what this lowly demon did to the mortal in my father's territory, but still it was just a human. Not like she really mattered much. Of course my father over reacted, like usual.<p>

My trail of thoughts eventually lead me back to the demon women who was fighting, and winning, this Tomomi. Blood splattered the ground and tree's from both demons. Even from where I stood blood about hit me. Irritated and annoyed I grunted and looked at my father.

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>It happened too fast. I just remember hot shooting him and then a blur and he was gone. Know, I stared at a blood bath. My eyes widened a bit more as I clenched onto this.. um... kimono? Biting my bottom lip I tried to stand up but couldn't. My whole body was shaking. Laughing lightly to this stupid mess I said to myself. "What are you scared of? None of this is real. So just stand up already." Even though I tried to convince myself it was all a dream I just couldn't get over the physical pain that guy had caused.<p>

Raising a shaking hand I grazed the bloody scratches he had left on my neck. The warm dark red liquid covered my fingertips. It stung when I touched it. Wincing I left it alone and stared, still wide eyed at the _things _before me.

They had changed, somewhat. But when? I don't remember them putting on those things coming out of their eyes. Shaking my head I thought back to that language that the scum bag had said. It was French I think, no maybe it was that long lost language that was recently found in Egypt. We had a few classes on it and I learned the basics.

Tugging the kimono closer to my body I covered everything from my nose down.

* * *

><p><strong>Isoya POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>The smell of blood was strong in the air from all the wounds I had inflicted upon the lowly male. I snarled in pure anger before the ground suddenly started to shake before suddenly stopping.<p>

Suddenly a large black Inu charged in to the clearing snarling and snapping his jaws in attempts to grab me in some way. I jumped back ten feet as his grabbed the ground.

_'You want to fight like that I can fight on the same level'_ I though as I let my yoki flare as my markings became jagged before I chanted into true form before their eyes.

I shook my long brown pelt that had what looked to be a cloud of flames that adorned my left leg and flowed over my shoulders to the other front leg ( like a feather boa when its wrapped around some same general idea here).

Tomomi was shocked he did not believe she was able to fight on the same level as he, he put his head down and raised his tail until it was over his back in a dominating way before lunging at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Touga POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>To say I was shocked was an understatement "Bitches of this standard are rare that includes your mother Sesshomaru." I say with a slight growl since I was still slightly annoyed from Tomomi's actions.<p>

I watched the fight intensify before looking over at my son to see what his reaction was, "Girl what was that object that you used?" I asked.

Moments later there was a thunderous crack as the sound of a bone braking under heavy pressure but no cry of pain before a visions growl then a cry and the ground shaking. I quickly turned to see what was going on only to see the bitch's foreleg was broken and the male in a hole covered in severe wounds.

I turned and looked back at the other before moving over the girl while at the same time I lick my thumb before rubbing it over the cut on her neck, it was not dangerous but needed tending.

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Blood so red and pretty. Isn't it pretty? So red and lushes, so bright and wonderful. It gives color to nature and leaves such a sweet smell in the air.<em>

I just stared blankly at the fight and the blood that splatter the ground. _Colorful? It's such a horrible color though, isn't it? Ellie-chan?_

What was happening I'm hearing voices?

_Oh, don't scare the child like that._

_Shut up! We can do as we want. Besides it's not our fault she has forgotten._

Forgotten? Had I forgotten something? I thought confused.

_Oi, you three shut up that demon is coming!_

The voices suddenly went quit and then I felt a thumb pressed to my tender neck. Wincing in pain I tried to pull away but the silver haired man kept me in place with his other hand. I wanted to yell at him to stop but I couldn't find my voice.

_Blood, just remember it's important._

I felt like whoever it was disappear. I stopped struggling and started to scratch my strange mark on my thigh. It itched so badly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>Something snapped in me at the sight of the hurt bitch.<p>

I growled lowly and watched as the lowly demon tried to stand up to attack again.

Growling again, sick of all this, I lunged at the lowly demon. I hated being crowed, and this blood bath was already attracting many of the lower level demons.

* * *

><p><strong>Isoya POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>Just as I reared up something flashed before me throwing the male away, out of confusion and fear I jumped back holing my left front leg off the ground. During this time I tried to figure out what just happened, but something kept blocking out my thoughts and forced me to stay on guard.<p>

In the distance I could hear Tomomi cry out in shock and pain before returning to his human like form.

I slowly return to my human like form and looked at him with narrowed eyes, before moving to a tree to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Touga POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I looked around for a moment and realized my son was gone. "Where did he get to?" I asked after helping her neck wound heal. I look back down and started checking the other minor cuts and wound to see if they needed healing or not.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I was, and still am, shocked to find my wound healed and not there anymore. But quickly snapped out of it when he started to remove my clothes. A deep blush covered my cheeks and I pulled away from him. "W-what are you doing! Y-y-you pervert!" I slapped him across the face before standing up and turn so my back was to him.<p>

I patted my face a few times with my hands to help calm down my heated face. _'Damn why does the old man have to make me react like this?' _I was about to walk away from the perverted old man when suddenly something white came flying past me. It was so close to me that I could feel its long silver hairs tips graze my nose.

Shocked I stumble back, bumping into the old man. A slight thump came from his armor as I hit it. He grabbed onto my arms to help steady me as I stared a body that was laying on now on a broken tree. "Seems like we underestimated the little brat." I heard the old man say behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I growled in anger. I didn't notice the blue aura forming around my body as my eyes started to turn a deep red color. All I cared about was the fact that I was about to teach this lowly demon what real power was.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Isoya POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I was caught off guard as something silvery- white shoot past me while I leaned against one of the trees before sliding into a sitting position with my broken arm cradled close to my chest.<p>

Taking a deep breath I took my good arm grabbed my broke arm and forced it back into its original position with a sickening pop before leaning my head against the bark of the tree with my eyes closed, at the same moment I heard something being ripped apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Touga POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I could not suppress the grin that formed of my face even though I had a slightly red hand print on my cheek. I could not help but give of a sly grin for two reason. First was from my sons reaction to the injured bitch; oh he was never going to hear the end of it and second the woman-child has a strong slap, I wonder what else she is good at.<p>

I let the thought play through my head as well as the dark thoughts. "Oh this is going to be fun." I said with a evil and slightly perverted grin as I looked down at the female popping her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I had this deep gut feeling that this guy is a huge pervert. Shivering at the idea and the sudden tempter drop around me, I subconsciously wrapped my arms around myself. I listened as the man behind me talked to himself. Grabbing my arms a little tighter I thought. <em>'Great not only is he a perverted weirdo who plays dress up but he has no life and likes to talk to himself... I hope that's the only thing he does by himself...' <em>My mind started to wonder but it didn't get to far.

Because the next thing I know was that I smelled wet dog and there was a cloud of bright colored smoke surrounding me all of a sudden. "W-what the-" My eyes widened and I stumbled back until I fell to the ground. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF PANCAKES IS THAT!" I screamed as I stared up at a huge, no gigantic, white dog.

This thing was all fluff and fur. With two huge blood red eyes and a blue crescent moon on its forehead. I felt like an ant up against this dog. Wait... is this even classify as a dog?

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>In blind furry and rage I sprinted forward on all fours. This little demon was not about to embarrass me, let alone destroy my- my father's land. I pinned the little demon down, his head just barely peeking from in-between the spacing between each toe. His eyes wide with fear as he figured out that this was most likely going to be the last thing he saw before death.<p>

Even with his screeching screams and the noise from the bitch and my father behind I opened my jaw and growled. My mind was blank and all I cared about was getting rid of this little pest.

* * *

><p><strong>Touga POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I could not help but give a bigger grin. "Looks like we get to see what this whelp of a pup is hiding to make him so strong because it's not natural for someone his age to have that much power and not be fully trained, if Tomomi had been then he would have been able to make the bitch submit to him which he failed to do. The bitches skill surpasses his so he is unable lay claim." I say as I looking at her to see if she understood what I was saying or if she needed more explain.<p>

"I know you're thinking I'm crazy but I assure you that I'm not, you see my son is two hundred fifty years old and has never shown any reaction to any female. And, those who have approaches him are usually after his wealth or gaining the title of Lady of the West, but that bitch" nods over to Isoya who was still sleeping. "-she is also a Dai yokai but does not gives him the respect he is demanding, nor is Sesshomaru her Alpha unless he dominates her which is not in the way you're thinking. Not to mention she easily got him mad instead of annoying him and begging him to take her as his mate, so I think that kind of messed with him." I stated as I wrap my mokomoko around her to warm her seeing that she was shivering slightly.

Over in the distance screams of fear rang through the trees from Sesshomaru having fun with his **_new toy._** '_Thats my son for you torching before killing will he ever change?"_ I thought to myself before shaking my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>My checks where and still are burning from the things this maniac is saying. My eyes widened as something started to dawn on me. What if this wasn't some allusion or dream? No. That's not possible. Everything that is happening is insanely not possible. Like turning into a freaking demon dog! That's not human! I glanced up at the man behind me, who had wrapped his fluffy thing around my shaking body. He must have thought I was cold.<p>

As I studied him closer I noticed the smaller details that I hadn't noticed before. Long jagged, almost like lightning bolts, came out of his put up hair and almost to his perfectly shaped nose. Frowning slightly I studied his ears for any sign of make-up to make his ears that pointed. I couldn't find any. Had he gotten surgery to make them that way or was he born that way? I couldn't tell. And his eyes, they were a bright golden color, defiantly real.

I had to admit he was quite good looking for an older gentlemen. I wonder what he looks like in regular clothes. No kimono, swords, armor, nothing just regular clothes. A slight blush, barely noticeable, appeared on my checks at the image in my mind. Distracting myself I concentrated back on the main subject, him. Ok, that didn't help much, bit still...

I looked back up at the markings, maybe they were tattoos. People like them got a lot of those kinds of things. Hey, I have a tattoo of my favorite game character's saying on my hip. Best thing to ever happen to me. But sadly no one seems to speak French like I can. So I have to always tell them what it says.

Following the purple marking to his hair line I stared at his long locks, that where pulled up into a high pony tail. How does he get it so perfectly? Then, before I knew it my light blue where concentrating into his perfectly golden ones. I didn't blush, I didn't look away, I just stared into them before standing up. "This is just insane. This can't be real. No one lives for that long. No one can transform into a damn dog. And there is no way that this is not some kind of allusion." I stated as I shoved his fluffy thing into his arms.

Yes, I had come to figure out what was going on. Turning around I forced him to look at it.

"Seiji you going to pay for this. I swear this time." I mumbled darkly. He had given me things to drink or eat before that have made me allusion things, but this. I don't know how he pulled it off. I'm too confused and to impressed to be mad at him. Shaking my head and putting my hands on my hips I mumbled to myself, "I swear Seiji where did you go wrong."

I heard another blood hurdling scream as a man, I think his name was Tomomi, came running out, well more like limping. Blood soaked most of his body and he had a limb or two that looked like it was about to fall off. When he saw me I swear I saw some kind of glint of happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I growled out in anger as the little demon disappear out of my view. How had he done that? Where was he? Closing my eyes I took a sharp breath and forced myself to calm down. It was no use to get all upset.<p>

Instantly my nerves settled and I could sense where he was. In a flash I was right behind him. Bringing my paw back I swatted at him, sending him flying through the forest and many tree's. Surpassing a small smile at the joy of showing who the more powerful enemy was. "You missed demon dog." I heard him say.

Shocked I turned my head to see him standing with the mortal girl in his grips. She seemed too shocked to do anything but stand there. Grinning he opened his mouth, showing off two long shiny fangs. Just as he plunged them into her smooth neck skin a bright flash blinded me. Forced to look away I didn't get to see who screamed. But whoever it was it sounded more painful than anything I had ever heard before.

Out of the corner of my eye I barely got to see the demon, if I recall named Tomomi, laying on the ground in a heap, his flesh burnt. But that wasn't what I truly was stuck on. It was the mortal's eyes as they slowly shut. They were quickly, in insane speed, turning back to blue. Had I seen something that wasn't really there or did I really see this mortals eyes turn dark red.

Then I saw my father as he caught the mortal. I transformed back to my regular demon form and stared at my father wondering if he had seen the same thing I had. Before I could decide I heard a painful moan behind me. Turning around I saw the unconscious bitch. Grumbling I walked over to and stared down at her once hacked body. It had healed itself.

Something strange filled my gut, because even I know that demons of any power ranking couldn't heal with such speed in such little time.

* * *

><p><strong>Isoya POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>The pain that once filled my thought vanished upon the soft genital caressing of an unknown power, without really thinking about it or doing it on purpose I reached out and grabbed the closest thing to me believing it was something to do with the power close but instead I grabbed Sesshomaru's fluffy mokomoko and snuggled in to it.<p>

After everything that had happened in the short time drained a lot of my energy, so the best way I could get it back was to rest and eat if I had the strength if the lord of the west and his heir left them.

_'It's not like there is something making them stay other than to figure out what that fool Tomomi was using to make him appear more powerful than he really is, I just hoped he leaned a **permanent **lesson'._ I thought as I curled closer to the warm fluffy object.

* * *

><p><strong>Touga POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I turned away from the sudden burst of blinding light to keep from being temporarily blinded, after a moment I turn back just in time to catch the human before she hit the forest floor and on to see the confused and utmost annoyed look on his face.<p>

Looking down at the girl I now sported and pulled her up so that she is being held bridal style in my arms.

"Sesshomaru what has your tail in a knot?" I ask knowing fully well what had happened. Somehow I had managed to hide my grin when I saw she was **holding **on to my sons mokomoko like a life line.

Oh this was to fun to watch I will half to invite this bitch over to the Shiro for a bit and watch the fun... oh yes I am evil to my son.

I looked down at the girl in my arms then over to my son and cleared my throat. "Is there something you want to say?" I ask to keep a close eye on him to see his reaction.

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I didn't answer my father, but I did stare at the bitch that was clutching to my mokomoko. Sighing I picked up her sleeping form, with a little grunt. Man she's a little heavy, but she does look really peaceful like this. Much more pleasant to look at that is. Not so annoying anymore.<p>

"Father, did you notice anything strange by chance." I asked, while keeping my eyes on the human in his grasp. The bitch stirred a little in her sleep but quickly settled back down, snuggled up close to my chest.

"Know that you say that, that demon did have this." Touga said instantly as he moved the girl over to one arm before showing me a gleaming white gem. I stared at in amazement, and a bit confusion. What is this thing? How does it give that lowly demon so much power?

Suddenly I felt a strong presents coming from the gem. It felt exactly like the one before that destroyed that lowly demon.

"Damn!" The sudden shout caught my attention. My father had dropped the gem and was shaking his hand most vigorously. "That damn thing just got really hot." He said as he started to blow on the little burn circle in the center of his hand. _Tss_

I kicked it a little with my covered foot, and to my surprise I could feel a very warm feeling through my shoe. There was no burn mark on my shoe but a few of my toes felt like they were just lit on fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Isoya POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I let out a blissful sigh feeling quite warm and safe being so close to the warm body that was near me. I let my tail casually fell from around my body till it brush the ground around the prince's boot causing the white gem to get lightly tangled in the fur.<p>

The gem pulsed lightly in her fur but did not harm her before it calmed back down to a soft white glow.

I felt my weight being shifted until I was snuggled against said person chest, with the feeling of contentment I let a purr like grow even though I was sound asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Touga POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I look down at my burnt hand in then at the jewel. "What is that thing, never in my life have I ever seen anything like?" I stated then look at him holding the bitch who looked to be content in his arms.<p>

"I'm surprised it has not burned her and yet I get burned, that's not really fair." I growled lightly with a slight pout.

I looked at the girl in my arms before shifting her in to a comfortable position then looked back down to see the gem tangled in the bitch's tail. Suddenly I heard a content purr like growl coming form from the bitch in my son's arms, unable to contain the sly grin the formed on my face.

"Well my son you seem to have inherited my touch, good job my boy." I said giving him a fanged grin while he threw me a dirty look that said _'if my hand were free I would kill you were you stand'_.

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I glared at my father. If it wasn't for this women in my arms I would have torn that man's head off. Never will I ever be anything like that <em>dog. <em>Such a statement is worthy of punishment by death, and this man was and never will be an exception.

"What are we to do with them now?" I asked calmly. Don't let him have the better of the situation. Suddenly I felt another purr come from the bitch. My body stiffened and I almost glared down at her, almost.

* * *

><p><strong>Touga POV:<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'Oh dear kami this is priceless and here I thought after all this time he knew how to handle a female apparently I was wrong... The way he acted was just funny he acts like he is a hormonal teen getting a glimpse of a hot demoness'<em>

If I had not had this girl in my arms I would be laughing until I died. "My son those death glares do no good for you, you may be strong in some ways but weak in others nor can you take over my territory until I see it fit or you do as I requested" I replied as I saw him try his hardest not to give the sleeping bitch in his arms a death glare for the purr like sound she gifted my son with.

"Well there are two options first we can take these two with us on the rest of patrol or we can go back to the shiro let the healers look them over and place them in one of the guest room on the western wing." I said hiding the smug look on my face but my eyes dance with mirth.

_'I may get some grand pups after all'_ I thought to my self.

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru POV:<strong>

I growled lowly and turned around. I wasn't in any mood to be told what to do and what I can't do. Without saying anything I started walking toward the shiro. The faster I get her out of my arms the better.


End file.
